<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Love by dandypuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697604">On Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs'>dandypuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souyo :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, super nsfw, tbh this is probably the dirtiest thing ill ever write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu isn't sure how they got here but he's definitely not one to complain about a turn of events that he'd thought only would happen in a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souyo :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>super nsfw he stick pp in butt the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p><p>i feel bad i must confess, i didnt write this my bf did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>